Mother Nature: Rise of the Titans
by brooklynn.meyer.9
Summary: Three months passed since Pitch was defeated and Raina became Mother Nature again. However the battle isn't over. Pitch is coming back with and he isn't alone. Raina's and Jack's relationship will b tested in many ways. Secrets will be kept, relationships will be tested, and a battle of good and evil will rage on. Just a normal life for the Guardian's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Spring

**Nobody's Point of View**

Days passed and winter is ready to come to a close and is ready to turn to spring. The world is at peace and children live their life happy to not have any nightmares. People are busy, but not as busy as the Guardians. However, no matter how busy the Guardians were, two of them made time to keep the children's faith alive. The two Guardians who keep the children's faith alive are known as Jack Frost and Raina Evarwood. Now you may have heard the story of how Raina discovered who she was and how the Guardian's defeated Pitch Black and that he is now on the run, but that was only the beginning.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Three month's passed since we stopped Pitch and Raina became Mother Nature again. Things have gone better ever since Raina became Mother Nature again. Even though she has been very busy, she has found time for the children. I have been pretty busy too, I've been spending my time bringing joy to the kids in Burgess. I try not to cause any mischief, but when I do, let's just say the others get on me about it, mostly Raina. Now what is going on right now, well I am on my way to Raina's home for a special event. That special event is her birthday and her changing her form for spring. Spring has always been the time for life, well that's what Bunny says. Anyways on with the story.

I flew past towns and once I got to one town in particular, I landed by an old familiar wooden fence. Pulling one of the loose boards back, I climbed through it and walked into the familiar hidden world, that is now Raina's garden. I flew across the pond and landed next to the oak tree with a door, once I pulled open the door, I walked inside into Raina's house, well it was mostly a castle. Once inside, I came into the great hallway where the others were.

"Ah there he is!" Santa said with his accent noticeable.

"Santa nice to see you again." I reply.

I talk to my fellow Guardian's, however there was one missing.

"Where's Raina?" I ask concerned if something bad happened.

"She is right here." A voice said behind me, I turn around to find Raina walking down the stairs and coming over to greet us.

She was wearing her white dress and her crown was on her head. I haven't seen her look like this since she got her power to create winter back from Pitch. She usually wears a hoodie and keeps her hair in a ponytail, but at occasions like this, she likes to look nice. I bow before her, since I know that annoys her.

"Jack how many times must I tell you that I hate it when people bow before me as if I was a queen?" She complained and crosses her arms.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I am terrible at listening to people." I reply with a smirk and then we both start laughing.

"Alright you two, enough arguing and lets get the show on the road." Bunny said with a fake expression of annoyance.

We walk over to the library and Raina walks over to where her globe was floating above her staff. She took her staff and the globe faded. Then she walked closer to the to where the sun was shining. We waited a few minutes until Raina started glowing and I knew that she was going to change.

**Raina's Point of View**

The change is always weird at first and then it starts to feel natural. My white hair changed to a light red and my ice crown was replaced with a crown made of flowers, leaves, and vines. My white dress changed to a light pink that reached down to my feet and I was wearing gold heels. A gold flower pendant hung around my neck. When I turned around, I could see my friends looking at me in amazement and I laughed at their expression's.

"Come on guys there's no need to keep your mouth's open." I say still laughing.

Once they stopped looking at me with their mouth's open, we went to the dining room.

**Author's Note: Helloooooooooooooo readers! I am excited to say that I am continuing the story! I read all your reviews in the first book and I want to thank you all! I had fun writing the first one and I am looking forward to writing this one. I hope that you will enjoy this book and I hope to hear from you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Quiet

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Once in the dining room, everybody started digging into the food, except for me, I don't eat. After that we went back into the library where Santa started telling us funny stories, some of it I didn't hear because I would zone out.

"Pretty thing ain't she?" Bunny asks stirring me from my reverie.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Come on you've been staring at Raina for the past hour." Bunny chuckled, thank goodness nobody heard this, well they probably couldn't since Santa likes to tell his stories in loud tones.

"I was not staring!" I said defending myself.

"Uh huh sure." Bunny said not buying it.

"Go dig yourself in a bucket of carrots will you!" I say walking away from Bunny.

I moved somewhere else and noticed Raina leaving the room.

**Raina's Point of View**

I walked out of my home and into my garden. Hearing Santa's stories made me laugh, but then I started thinking of my past which isn't something I can get over. I'm not talking about my past of when I first met Jack and remembered who I was, I'm talking about my distant past before any of this ever happened. In the beginning I was happy, but then grief and heartache started taking place. I remember Jack and the others asking me why I let Pitch go instead of just defeating him when I had the chance, I will only say that I have my reasons.

I walked over to my scrying bowl, yes they are still used, and started looking at a past memory. I was so sucked into my memory that I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked away from the scrying bowl and found Jack standing by me.

"Jack don't do that." I say after I caught my breath.

"Sorry, I just came to see if you were ok when I saw you using that-" Jack said before I cut him off.

"Scrying bowl." I told him.

"Right, and while you were using your bowl, I noticed you were shaking." Jack replies.

"I was looking at a memory I had." I told him, if I had to choose who I trusted the most, scary thought, I would have chosen Jack, after all he hasn't given me any reason not to.

"Do you want to tell me what it was?" He asked, but I just shook my head.

"Come on Raina, whatever that memory was seems to be bothering you, and it helps if you tell someone." Jack replies, but I still held my ground.

"Sorry, but I think I'm good." I say and head right back into my home and walked to where no one could find me.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

"I don't understand why she doesn't want to talk about it." I say to my fellow Guardian's after I told them what happened outside.

"She's had a difficult past, give her a break." Santa replies.

"Yeah but her past is killing her inside." I say.

"Jack what happened then must have been very painful for her, after all this is Raina we're talking about, the girl who lost her memories because of Pitch, give her time." Bunny replies.

"I guess your right, I just wish there was something I could do to help her." I reply.

"We all wish there is way to help her, but she just needs time to sort out all of her thoughts." Tooth replies and we all agree to that.

We all leave to continue our daily lives the next day, but we didn't know what will soon follow.

**Author's Note: Ok guys, sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy these past three weeks and there has been no time to write. I am glad to see some followers for this book and I hope to hear all of your reviews. If you have any questions, plz plz ask and I will answer them the best I can. I you have any ideas, please send them to me and I will put them into consideration. Anyways thanks for reading and I will get back to writing soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Vision and A Meeting

**Raina's Point of View**

Once everyone left, I went straight to sleep. However, I wasn't left with a peaceful sleep.

I saw a cave that went down far into the earth, where a prison was held. I saw prisoner's, that I never thought I'd see again, shouting out in anger. Then a shadow appeared next to it that turned into Pitch Black.

"_Well what do we have here." _Pitch said and the prisoner's shout out at him.

"_You left us for dead!"_ One of the prisoner's shouted

"_Now now, I had to wait until the time was right." _Pitch replied.

Pitch moved around the prison, that was a hole in the ground and turned back to the prisoner's.

"_My friends you have been casted down into this hole and I banished, and for what? We were the most feared beings of this world and it all ended because of who?"_ Pitch asked.

"_The Guardian's!"_ The prisoner's shouted their answer.

"_And should we let them continue bringing hope to the world or shall we have our revenge?"_ Pitch asked.

"_Revenge!"_ The prisoner's shouted their answer again.

"Then lets go have a little fun! Now that we're all together again, nothing can stand in our way. Isn't that right Raina?" Pitch said and asked as he turned to look at me with a grin, and that's when I woke up.

After that vision, I ran to the library, took my staff and placed it in the hole and twisted it to where a beacon of light could be seen passing towards the homes of my fellow Guardian's.

**Jack's Point of View**

I was in Burgess, when I saw it, a beacon of light and I knew who was sending it. Flying to Raina's home, I found the others already there. Santa was giving Raina what I guessed to be hot chocolate while she was sitting in a chair, I could see her shaking from what I assumed to be fear.

"Ah Jack your here." Santa said as he noticed me.

"I came as soon as I saw the light, is everything ok?" I say and asked.

"We're not sure, Raina wanted to wait until everyone got here." Tooth answered and I went over to Raina, who was still shaking, despite it not being cold.

"Raina?" I questioned and I took her hand to comfort her and Sandy did the same to her other hand, and she started to calm down a little.

We waited a few minutes, the way Raina looked was of fear, but she also looked as if she was collecting her thoughts.

"I saw Pitch." She finally said and we all were staring at her in shock.

"Where?" I ask.

"In a dream." She said.

"Well thanks for inviting us for a meeting about some dream." Bunny said a little too rudely and I sent him a glare.

"Bunny this might not be no ordinary dream, after all Raina has the gift of foresight and if it is important then we should listen to her." Santa said and Bunny looked as if he forgot about that part.

"Go on Raina." I say for her to continue.

"Actually your right Santa it wasn't a dream, I saw what Pitch was doing at that very second." Raina replied.

"Which was?" Santa asked.

"He went down to a place I never wished to see again, he went down to the three Titan's prison." Raina answered and the others gasped at that.

"Wait who are these three Titan's?" I ask, I definitely never had even heard of them until.

"The three Titan's are some of the most feared beings ever known, but I thought they were just a myth." Tooth answers.

"No they are real, the Titan's were a group that came together before I was chosen as a Guardian, the Titan's were once a group just like the Guardian's until power and greed took over their minds, making them evil, the group consisted of Barren, Fury, Prism, and Pitch Black." Raina replies a shudder going down her spine each time she said those names.

"Then we must find a way to stop them." I say confidence in my voice.

"Jack the last time I tried to stop them was the day that Pitch took my memories." Raina replies.

**Author's Note: Ok, another chapter yay! I hope that you like this chapter, and I hope to hear some reviews from anyone who is reading this. If you have any questions please just ask and I will get them answered as best as I can, unless their about what is going to happen next, which I will only say just wait and see. If you just came across this story and you haven't read the first one, go and read the first so that you know who my Raina character is and know what the heck is going on.** **I will send another chapter soon so keep your eyes open.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Past History

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Raina left after she told us about the Titans, but it was clear that she was hiding something, something that she doesn't want to remember. After she left, the others went to go check out the prison to see if the prisoner's had escaped yet. During that time, I decided to look for Raina. The place was like a maze and I'm sure if you take a wrong turn, anyone could get lost. As I was walking through the halls, I could hear a sound that sounded like humming bird wings flapping together and then up popped baby tooth caring what looked like a half eaten cookie.

"Baby Tooth." I said to the tiny miniature version of Tooth.

Baby Tooth dropped her cookie and flew straight to me. What can I say, we're fast friends.

"It's nice to see you too, but have you seen Raina?" I asked, but baby Tooth shook her head.

"Well do you want to help me find her?" I asked and baby Tooth nodded and started leading the way.

We continued to walk through the halls and eventually I got worried that I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the main hall, until one of the doors opened. I looked at baby Tooth and she shook her head telling me not to go in there, but I didn't listen. I walked in and found myself in a room that I had never been in before. There was stuff everywhere, literally. Most of the stuff were from years before I was ever born. As I walked around the room, I caught a glance of a picture with a group of teenagers in it. There were four boys and two girls in the photo and I recognized two of them as Raina and Pitch.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked as I turned around to find Raina.

"I was looking for you." I answered as she came over by me and made the photo lay face down on the table it was on.

"How did you get in here?" She asked and I could hear a little bit of anger in her tone.

"It opened on it's own, I'm sorry I thought you were in here." I answered.

"You shouldn't be in here." She said with an angry stare.

"Why were you in a picture of you and Pitch?" I asked wanting to know about the picture.

"It doesn't matter now get out of here." She said starting to walk out when I realized something.

"You were a part of the Titans, weren't you?" I asked and she stopped walking.

"What makes you think I was a part of the Titans?" She asked as she turned around.

"That Picture with you and Pitch and I'm guessing those were Barren, Fury, and Prism as well." I told her and she sighed in defeat.

She went to a chair and removed a box that was on top of it and sat down. I walked over to her to listen to her story.

"Yes, I was a part of the Titan's, but that was before." She began, but stopped in mid sentence.

"Before what?" I asked wanting for her to continue.

"Before I became a Guardian, before I was chosen by Man on Moon who gave me the name, Mother Nature, before I lost the friends I cared about." She answered and got up and walked towards one of the windows and gazed out as she said the last of her sentence.

"We grew up in the same village. Barren, Fury, and Prism they had different names then, before

they became the way they are now, Barren was known as Henry, Fury was known as Adam, Prism was known as Delilah and Pitch, he was known as Peter. My mother named me Raina, because I was born on a rainy day, she used to tell me that even on a rainy day, I could always make the sun shine. It didn't actually came true until Man on the Moon made me a Guardian." She went on.

"What happened?" I asked as she started to go silent.

"One day we all went out hunting, when we returned our village was destroyed and all the people in it were killed. I found my mother and she told me." She cut off as tears started to flow in her eyes. "She told me even on a rainy day, I could always make the sun shine. She died after she said that and so we fled. We travelled to a village nearby and stopped the bandits that were robbing the villagers. After that Pitch, Peter, came up with an idea that we should become heroes and I said that if we did, we would have to come up with a name for ourselves, it was Henry who came up with the idea of calling ourselves Titans. After that we dedicated our lives to bringing peace to the land, but that too didn't last long. For he came." She continued and stopped and I could see the anger on her face.

"Who?" I asked.

"Razan, the most powerful warlock the world had ever seen. He attacked a village we were staying at and after the attack, Peter wanted us to go after him. I told him that the mission would be futile, but he ignored me as did the others, for they would follow him anywhere. We stopped Razan, but that came with a price. Peter found a stone that Razan had power inside it. Once he picked it up, we were not the same after that. I was wounded during that battle, but as soon as Peter picked the stone up, I was healed. That stone gave us our powers, Henry got the power of earth, Adam got fire, Delilah got the power of ice like you, and Peter got the power of the night. Except their powers started to make them go dark and the same darkness flowed through me, except it was killing me inside. Peter asked Man on Moon to help me and so he did. Soon after that we heard that Man on Moon was going to choose someone to be the first Guardian ever. Peter thought it would be him since he was the leader, but instead Man on Moon chose me. Peter was outraged and he and then that's when it happened, they all began to change, in appearance and personality. Henry became Barren and his power advanced to where he could create earthquakes, deserts, and all the dangerous things on earth. Adam became Fury the lord of fire and Delilah became Prism the ice queen, but she also gained a new power, she became a siren, she has the ability to make people, mostly men, do her bidding. And Peter, well he became Pitch Black." She stopped and I saw that she was picturing what happened.

"I travelled to a village where they were attacking and that's when I saw a familiar face." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sandy, except then he was known as Daniel. He recognized me and when I had a chance to talk to him, Man on Moon told me that he was going to make Daniel and three others a Guardian as well. But before he could, I stopped Barren, Fury and Prism and sent them into a prison far below earth. I used up so much power that day, that Pitch saw it as an advantage to stop me, but he couldn't, so instead he took my memories and my ability to create snow and you know what happened after that." She answered sadly.

I went over to her and comforted her and while doing so she let the tears fall. I didn't know how much she had suffered, but I hope that once Pitch and the others are stopped, I can help her find joy again.

**Raina's Point of View**

It felt good to let someone know what part of my life happened, but I didn't tell Jack everything. There is too much detail that I wished to let alone for a while.

"I think I'm going to make some tea." I said as I walked away.

"Wait Raina, you mentioned three of the boys, who's the fourth?" Jack asked and I wished he didn't ask that question.

"His name was James." I answer.

"What happen to him?" He asked.

"Can we let this go." I ask wanting to escape the conversation.

"Sure." He answered seeing how much it pained me to talk more about my past.

I locked the door behind us and we headed straight to the kitchen.

**Author's Note: Ok guys I am back! I hope that you sort of got the idea of why Raina acts the way she does in this book due to this chapter and if you don't, please continue reading because more of it will be told sometime later in the book. Now for Raina's history and how she and Pitch became the way they are, I just want to remind you that this is fanfiction not the real thing so if your that person who made that rude comment on my last book, remember what I said in the review in the last book. Now I totally am winging it on the names for the characters in the past, except for Raina's. I thought that the way they got their powers were interesting when I wrote it down, so I hope that you thought it was interesting too. As for the mysterious stone and the mysterious James character, I will let you guys know more about them sometime in the future. So thank you for reading, plz review any questions you have for me and I will do my best to get in a new chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Getting to Know Each Other

**Raina's Point of View**

I am glad that I told Jack some of my past, even if there was detail I left out. After I regained my memories, the memories of my distant past hit me the hardest. I started having nightmares about the past and I grew afraid, but I put a smile on my face to hide the fact of how much I have been hurting inside. When Jack wanted to know if I was part of the Titan's, I was reluctant to say yes, because I was afraid if he would be angry at me, but no, he listened the whole time I told him about my past without many interruptions, and for that, I was grateful. I realized then that Jack was not my friend, he was my best friend and that has put a smile on my face as we walked to the kitchen.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I never realized how hard it must be to have a past like Raina's. I haven't realized that all this time she has been putting on a fake smile as she has been suffering. Now that I know what her past was I can tell when she puts on a fake smile, except for right now.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just realized something." She answered.

"What?" I asked her again.

"Nope not telling." She said with a teasing smile.

"Raina tell me." I said really wanting to know why she was smiling, but she just laughed.

"Raina I'm not moving until you tell me what's so funny." I said as I blocked her path.

"Man your pushy, fine I was laughing because you have a funny looking nose." She teased.

"Hey for your information I do not have a funny looking nose, my nose is just fine." I said defending myself and then we both started laughing.

"Come on Raina tell me the truth." I begged, literally.

"Ok Ok, I was thinking that I have started to think of you as my best friend, pathetic huh?" She said and asked.

"No, I've come to think of you as my best friend too, even if you whine a lot." I reply honestly and then added that last comment to get even.

"Jerk." She said as she punched my arm.

"Ow, well it was payback for the nose comment." I reply rubbing my arm.

We continued walking down the hall and I thought we had a truce, until I saw Raina have a mischievous smirk. I was going to say something, but then Raina grabbed my staff and started running.

"Hey not fair!" I shouted at her.

"Come on Jack, come and get me!" She shouted back and then I started running after her.

We ran into the kitchens and then I caught her, I started tickling her until she finally gave up.

"Ok ok here's your staff." She said trying to catch her breath after she laughed so hard.

"Thank you, wow I didn't know you had a kitchen." I said with a grin.

"Jack what do you take me for, a person who doesn't eat?" She asked as she got a teapot.

"I got cookies if you want some, oh wait you don't eat anything." She said looking up from what she was doing.

"Yea, when Man on the Moon made me the way I am, I never became hungry, especially for any hot food's." I reply.

"Well I'm going to make some tea, I absolutely love tea, it has to be my favorite drink." She said getting back to making tea.

"You know, I've known you for a while and after that bit of past history you shared, I still don't know much about you." I admitted.

"Well you never ask." She replied looking at me.

"I am now." I reply and oddly she blushed, but I didn't think much of it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked hanging the tea kettle on a hook above the fireplace.

"Actually maybe one of us should ask a question and the other answers the question and then it's the other person to ask a question." I suggested.

"Fair enough, go ahead ask away." She replied.

I thought for a minute I was going to ask some personal questions, but decided to ask some easy questions instead.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"If your asking for an actual food it would be spaghetti but if you were asking what my favorite dessert was it would be chocolate." She answered.

"Alright my turn, were you as much trouble as you are now?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes." I answer.

We started asking each other more questions, like what's our favorite music, stuff like that and then I decided to ask her a personal question.

"Your mother, what was she like?" I asked and she frowned.

"She was the most beautiful and kind woman anyone had ever known, her name was Sarah and she was only twenty five when she had me, I never knew my father and when I asked about what happened to him she said that he died in a war." She answers.

"I'm sorry." I reply.

"It doesn't matter, the past is the past, alright my turn, your sister what was she like?" She said and asked and like her I frowned.

"My sister's name was Hannah, she was a sweet little girl, everyone adored her, I sometimes got jealous of the amount of attention she got, she hated it when I kept on playing tricks on her but me and her always knew how to make each other laugh, but she died of a fever when she was only 12." I answer.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Like you said, the past is the past and there's nothing you can do to change it." I reply.

We heard a loud shriek and realized it was coming to the teapot. Raina went over to it and picked it up by the handle and as she was pouring herself some tea, she burned her hand.

"Ow." She said setting the teapot on the table.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said sucking on her hand.

"Here give me your hand." I said and when she did, I put my other hand over hers.

My hands created some snow over her wounds and they stopped the burning. I didn't realize until I looked up that I was holding her hand after her wounds healed and we both let go and if I could blush, I would be bright pink at the moment, no joke, however, that's how Raina was looking right now.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" A familiar voice said.

"Sounds like their back." Raina said as she left the room and I followed not long after.

**Author's Note:** **Ok this story is coming along good, I was going to do a chapter in Santa's point of view but I decided to wait till the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one bc I sure did. Anyways thanks for reading and keep sending the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Confusion

**Raina's Point of View**

I walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the door. I don't know why I blushed so much, especially around Jack. I hadn't blushed like that in a long time. What is wrong with me?

After I calmed down, I walked into the main hall, Jack came not too long after. Santa and the other's had a disappointing look on their faces.

"Ah there you are." Santa said.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked worried that my friends could have been hurt.

"We're fine, just disappointed that's all." Santa answers.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"We went down in the caves and by the looks of it, they escaped two hours before we got there." Bunny answered.

"You were right, it was Pitch." Tooth said.

"Then it's started." I reply and Sandy nodded.

"What's started?" Jack asked confused on why Sandy was agreeing with me.

"The war." Santa answered.

"War what war?" Jack asked confused on what we are talking about.

"The war against the Guardian's and the Titan's." I answer.

"How come I didn't know this?" Jack asked still confused.

"Your still new at being a Guardian it's ok that you don't know much of the history of the Guardian's." Santa answers.

Jack listened as Santa told him what Man on the Moon told him the day Santa and the other's were chosen as Guardian's. He told him that Man on the Moon saw in the future, the Titan's will rise again, bringing terror in their wake and will seek revenge against the Guardian's and the war we will have to fight in.

"And that is why I must fight them on my own." I interrupted Santa.

"Raina no-." Jack starts but like usual, I cut him off.

"Yes, this all started because of me and I will finish it." I say fiercely.

"Raina it didn't start because of you." Jack said indicating to the story of my past that I told him.

"Yes, I'm the one they're after, I'm the one who imprisoned three of them, I'm the one Man on the Moon chose as the first Guardian and that makes me the leader out of all of you, and since the battle started because of me, I will finish it." I reply.

"No." Jack said fiercely.

"Jack." The three other Guardian's with a warning tone.

"No, they're after all of us not just you and just because your the first person to be chosen as a Guardian out of all of us, doesn't mean that you have to fight this on your own, no matter what happens, no matter what you say, we are fighting with you to the very end." Jack said with more fierce tones than I had ever heard him use and what surprised me the most was that the others were agreeing with him.

"Fine, just don't die for me, I'm not worth it." I say and leave the room leaving the others surprised on what I said.

**Author's Note:** **Ok Chapter 6, I hope this chapter was to your guys liking and if you have questions or suggestions plz make a review about it and I will see if I can answer or place those suggestion's in this book. Well thanks for reading and I hope to hear your awesome reviews guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Titan's Plan

**No One's Point of View**

Far away from the realm of Mother Nature, far from the light of day, lies a world of darkness known as the Shadow realm. Only those that are filled with darkness can survive and those, who are filled with goodness in their hearts, pass through this realm is never heard of again. In the middle of this realm lies the castle of shadows this is where the Titan's live.

"Ah home sweet home." Pitch said with his three companions walking behind him.

"Looks different." Fury said with his deep voice noticeable.

"I did a little remodeling since the last time you all stepped through these halls, I hope it is to your liking." Pitch replied with sarcasm in his tone.

"All it needs is a woman's touch." Prism said touching one of the throne's that were in the middle of the throne room and as she did, it turned to ice.

"So why are we here, why not take the fight to the Guardian's now?" Barren questioned, unlike the others, his voice was more of an evil whisper.

"Patience my friends, you all need to catch your strength and as I have told you, the Guardian's have become stronger, especially with Raina back." Pitch said sitting in his throne of shadows.

"What about the boy, this Jack Frost? I heard that he defeated you as well as Raina." Prism replied amused at how easily Pitch let the two get the best of him.

"Yes, I heard that this Jack Frost is strong and that Raina has gotten stronger since the last time we saw her." Fury said.

"My friends, there is one thing that I always know, is that even the strongest Guardian can fall the hardest, all we have to do is add a little bit of tragedy and heartbreak and then they will be so weak that we will have the advantage to kill them." Pitch replied not letting his companions words to bring him done.

"Isn't that what you did to Raina? Won't she expecting the same attack as before? Especially now when she is guarded by the other's?" Prism asked.

"Yes that's what happened, she may be expecting the same attack as before, but sadly she doesn't have anyone to love like the last one, and she has promised herself that she will never fall in love again." Pitch answered in a fierce tone and then changed it to a more sarcastic one.

"Not unless the boy gets through to her." Prism suggested.

"Ah yes, the boy of winter and the princess of seasons falling in love, but the princess will remember her promise and then will break the boy's heart, but she will always love him. Brilliant, but we will have to break her heart again and do any of you have any ideas on how we should break her heart?" Pitch said and asked liking the plan that was coming together so smoothly and then he turned toward Prism.

"Ah, I see, you will have me go to the boy in his time of heartbreak and I will have him under my spell and the boy will be so irresistibly in love with me that he will ignore the girls attempts to tell him that he is under a spell and then he will break her heart then and there." Prism replied reading what Pitch had in mind.

"Precisely, and as she too runs away from him, that's when we will take her prisoner." Pitch said.

"Take her prisoner? I say we just kill her." Fury said with fierce tones.

"Yes, but there is something that I want that she has hidden away that has the power to destroy them all." Pitch answered.

"She hidden it? I thought she destroyed it a long time ago!" Prism questioned as she got out of her seat.

"If she did destroyed it, then we wouldn't be here today, now would we?" Pitch replied.

"Good old Raina, still think's that there is hope for us to go back the way we were." Prism laughed and her laughter would have given anyone goosebumps and the feeling that something was crawling up your neck.

"Yes and once the Guardian's are destroyed, we shall be the rulers of every realm in the universe." Pitch replied with a grin on his face.

The Titan's laughed, because they didn't have a doubt that their plan wouldn't work.

**Author's Note: Duh Duh Duuuuuuuuuhhhhh, the Titan's are gonna have a lot of tricks up their sleeve to make sure their plan is successful. How will the Guardian's be able to stop them? And what is the mysterious object that their looking for? Only time will tell, so stick around to find out and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Valdran

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I didn't know what came over me, but I knew one thing, that I wasn't going to sit back and watch Raina fight the Titan's on her own. I don't know why Raina would ever think of fighting them on her own without any help at all and also the fact that she doesn't think that she's not worth something confuses me. After she left the room, Sandy left too. He probably went to try to make some sense into her, but he probably would need help explaining what he's trying to say, and so I followed them. However, as soon as I got into the halls, I didn't see them, but I had an idea on where they might be. I walked to the room with all of Raina's stuff from her distant past that she keeps locked and once I got close to the door, I heard Raina's voice.

"You know very well why I want to fight them on my own." Raina said to Sandy, apparently able to understand what he's trying to say better than I can.

"Daniel, sorry, Sandy, don't start, I lost so many people that I care about, that I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else." Raina said saying Sandy's actual name, but then realized that he probably prefers being called Sandy.

"Yes, I did tell Jack some of my past, but not all, I don't feel ready to say anymore." Raina said and then I could see Sandy coming out the door, hardly surprised that I had been listening.

Sandy nodded his head towards the door, indicating that I can go in, and once I was inside, I saw Raina sharpening a sword.

"What you got there?" I ask, even though I already knew what it was.

"A sword." Raina answered the obvious as she continued to sharpen the sword with a serious look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a sword." I say trying to not make this conversation go downhill.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Raina replies as she stopped sharpening the sword and moves on to polishing it, the serious look never leaving her face.

"Raina I'm just trying to have a conversation." I reply.

"And you have one, is there anything else you want to say?" Raina says and asks.

"Why do you have to be stubborn?" I ask annoyed on why she was acting this way.

"Maybe I'm just tired of people thinking that I can't defeat anyone on my own." She snapped.

"Look Raina it's not that I don't think that you can't stop them, I just don't want you to fight them on your own, why do you have to be so mad about that?" I snapped back.

"Maybe it's because I'm tired of losing people I care about all because they want to help me fight my battles! Have you any clue, how many people I loved and cared about that I lost?" She replies and asks and honestly I couldn't answer that question.

I looked away for a moment when I didn't answer the question and when I looked back, Raina had her back facing me.

"I lost so many people Jack, I can't bare the thought of losing you or the others." She says and I could tell that the reason she had her back facing me, was so that I wouldn't see her tears.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and as soon as I did that, she turned around and I could see the tears running down her face.

"You won't lose us, I promise." I say to her and just like that, I was holding her as she cried on my shoulder.

I let her cry until her tears stopped, she needed to let it out of her system. When she was done, I let go of her so she could wipe the remainder of her tears away.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"Your welcome." I reply returning the smile and then she looked down and remembered that she didn't put the sword down.

She went over to a suit of armor and placed the sword right next to it.

"Where did you get the sword?" I ask returning the conversation back to the sword and this time, she didn't have the same look as when I first came into the room.

"It was my father's, when I was a part of the Titan's this was my weapon, one day, when me and the other's were in a village, there was a wizard there named Bellamin Serpenthelm saw me with my father's sword and he told me that this sword was known as Valdran, it has the ability to kill anything made out of darkness." She answers, looking at the sword that looked as if it was glowing under the moonlight.

As if it was calling me, I went over to pick it up.

"Jack no!" Raina shouted, but it was too late, for as soon as I picked the sword up, I was staring at what looked to be a battlefield.

I looked around and I wasn't in the room with Raina, but then I heard shouting. I looked at where the shouting was coming from and I recognized who the person was. It was Raina fighting on a plain of shadows and she was fighting creatures that lived there. Then the scene shifts and I am starring at Raina, who was still wearing the same armor, but there was something different about her. When I could see her face more clearly, I could see her eyes that had no color in them, except the color black.

"_Why do you care for someone that has darkness inside them." _A voice said in my head.

"She doesn't have darkness her." I replied.

"_Only a fool would say that." _The voice says.

"Shut up!" I shout at nothing.

"_Beware." _The voice replies and then I black out.

**Author's Note: Ok, I hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Call to Arms

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I woke up to a pair of hands pushing me down on a couch.

"Easy, you shouldn't sit up so quickly." Raina said.

"What happened?" I asked as I started to catch my breath.

"Don't you remember?" She asked with concern on her face.

"I remember picking up the sword and then I started seeing confusing things." I answered.

"I tried to warn you, Valdran is different than most swords, besides that it can destroy beings created by darkness, it allows someone to see someone else's memory from the distant past, what did you see exactly?" She replied and asked.

"I saw you in a field of shadows and you were fighting creatures made out of darkness." I answered.

"What you saw was me fighting in the shadow realm, that was the day when I stopped Barren, Fury, and Prism and sent them into the prison all those years ago." Raina replies.

"I never heard of the shadow realm." I say.

"Not many people have and those who do, don't know who created that realm, it is a place of pain and darkness and those with a good heart can never survive there." She replies.

"You did." I reply.

"Barely, I was so weak afterwards that Pitch used that as an advantage to get rid of me, but there was more to what you saw isn't there?" She replies and asks.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can see that your trying to hide something from me just by looking into your eyes." She answers.

I sighed, not sure if I wanted to tell her what I saw, but I did anyway. When I was done telling her everything, she had a look of confusion and worry.

"Did you become dark?" I asked.

"No, what you saw may be just the sword playing tricks on you, which is why I advise you not to touch the sword again." She answered with an order.

"Yes ma'am." I reply.

I laid down on the couch for a few minutes trying to get relaxed and then Bunny came running in.

"We've got a problem." He said.

"What sort of problem?" Raina asked.

"Not sure, but something's going on with the globe, Santa thinks that you should get in there." Bunny answers.

"I'll be right back." Raina says to me, but I got up and got my staff.

"I'm coming with you." I reply and Raina looked as if she was going to stop me, but then nodded instead.

**Raina's Point of View**

We went to the library where Santa and the others were and I noticed how the globe was acting.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, Raina do you know what's going on?" Santa replies and asks.

"Somethings wrong in New Zealand, I'm gonna go over there." I say and run out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with my armor on and Valdran at my side.

"We're coming with you." Jack says.

"Alright meet me there." I say and took my staff out of it's place and used it to transport me to New Zealand.

When I arrived in New Zealand, something was definitely wrong there. The ground was shaking and cracks began to appear and once the cracks got bigger, creatures began to pop out. I looked at my staff and it started to coil around my arm like a snake until it was like a bracelet. I took Valdran out of it's sheathe and charged at the creatures.

**Jack's Point of View**

We flew on Santa's sleigh moments after Raina disappeared. Once we got to the mountainous parts of New Zealand, I saw Raina fighting these creatures that looked like they were made of stone. This was the first time I actually ever seen her fight and she definitely looked as if she could take all these creatures on by herself without a sweat, but I knew that wasn't true. We charged at the creatures and I turned them into ice statue after ice statue. One of the creatures looked like a troll and it started to through a tree at Raina. I watched, to my amazement, Raina created a giant shield of stone that floated in the air and once the tree hit that, it bounced back and hit the troll like creature and it broke into a thousand pieces. After that Raina again started fighting and I did the same. I didn't know who or what was creating these creatures, but I fought them since everyone's life depended on them being dead. Then I saw Raina looking up at something just as she got shot.

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am back with another chapter, I want to thank you guys who have been reading my books and sending me some awesome reviews, it means a lot. Now as to why I chose New Zealand for a place to fight, well it's just a beautiful place and it's where I want to go. I can't wait to read more awesome reviews and I will update another chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Near Death Experience

**Raina's Point of View**

I was fighting the stone like creatures when my fellow Guardian's came. I could hear their shouting as they charged into battle. I knew the others could handle themselves, but Jack's never been on a battlefield, so I was concerned about him until I saw him turning the creatures into ice statues. I didn't stay amazed over his work, for I knew these creatures wouldn't stop attacking. I shoved Valdran in one of the smaller creatures and that's when I heard it, a shrieking. I looked up to find a creature that was the size of a troll. I charged and as I did so, the beast picked up a tree and I knew what it was going to do. Raising my hand, I felt strength and power inside me and using that power and using my mind, I created a stone shield, that was taller than a boulder, and the tree hit it. I heard a thud and a cry from the beast and I knew that it was dead. Once my shield disappeared, I looked up and saw that there was a town nearby and I saw that the cracks were heading towards it. Then I could hear something whizzing towards me and then I felt it, pain going down my arm. I looked at my arm and found that an arrow pierced it. I took out the arrow and my fears were confirmed, it was poisoned. I looked up again and I don't know if the poison was making me have hallucinations or if it was real, but in the distance, I could see Barren looking at me with a bow in hand.

"Raina!" I heard Jack shout my name, but I ignored him.

The cracks kept on getting closer and closer to the town and more and more creatures came popping out. I thought of what to do and without thinking, I took Valdran and slammed it into the ground, shouting while I did so. The ground erupted and there was a deafening sound as the ground raged forward like a wave crashing down on an ocean shore and then the cracks stopped getting bigger and all the creatures were lying on the ground in piles of ash. I stood up and saw that the battle was over. However, I started to loose my balance and I would have fallen on the ground if it hadn't been a pair of cold hands holding onto me, they were Jack's hands.

"Raina what's wrong?" Jack asked his voice filled with worry.

I couldn't speak, I felt as if my mouth couldn't move and there was a pain that felt as if there was fire flooding through me. I had a hard time keeping my eyes open and my head started to feel as if it was going to explode.

"The arrow it's been poisoned." Bunny said examining the arrow that pierced my arm.

"We need to get her back to her home, I'm sure that her garden is filled with healing plants that we could use to make an antidote." Jack said, picking me up and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Right, everybody let's go." Santa agrees and I felt Jack running and then me and the others were seated in Santa's sleigh.

"Hang on Raina." I heard Jack whisper to me.

The next thing I knew was the sleigh jolting and then I could tell we were in the air. I heard Santa throwing one of his snow globes and I could hear a portal opening. Then we were on the ground and Jack picked me back up as he carried me and ran with the others towards my gardens.

"Raina which plant's do we need to use for the antidote?" Jack asked, but all I could manage was to point at a bunch of flowers.

"I got them." Bunny replies running over to where the flowers were and running back with three of them in his hand like paws.

Then I felt Jack running again and I knew he was running into my home to one of the rooms I use as an infirmary. Jack laid me down on a cot and the next thing I knew, I was falling into a deep sleep.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

"Hurry!" I say as Santa worked on the antidote.

"I'm trying." Santa said back.

My heart was racing and I started to feel like I was going to panic. Then Santa finally managed to get the antidote in a vial and we were racing towards the cot where Raina was in. Here fever was getting worse and I noticed that she was slowly losing the ability to breathe. I held Raina's nose while Santa had her drink the antidote halfway and then he was pouring the rest on her arm where the arrow pierced her. We waited for the antidote to take effect and when we thought that we lost her, Raina started coughing and then she opened her eyes. Santa placed a hand on her head and confirmed that her fever had broken. We all sighed in relief and I volunteered on looking after her.

**No One's Point of View**

"Did everything go to according the plan?" Pitch asked as he and the others joined Barren on the battlefield in New Zealand.

"Yes, I can sense that they gave her the cure and that the boy will be taking care of her." Barren answered in a loud whisper.

"Good, soon my friends, we will have our revenge." Pitch replied and he and his fellow Titan's left the area and went back to the Shadow realm.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, thanks for reading this and thanks IcecreamChampagne411 for all of your awesome reviews and I hope to read more of them and anyone else who has been reading this story, plz review, it helps me become a good writer if you review about anything in particular. So thanks again and I'll be updating soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Healing Hand

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I sat by Raina's cot during the night, just incase she woke up and needed something. Before I knew it, the sun was rising in the sky and I started to check if she still felt warm, when her hand grabbed onto my arm and started twisting it. She opened her eyes and when she saw me, she let go of my arm.

"Sorry." She said.

"No no, I'm used to checking if people's fever goes down and them waking up and twisting my arm to almost breaking point." I reply groaning as I rubbed my arm.

"How long was I out?" She asked, ignoring my sarcastic reply.

"Since yesterday, how do you feel?" I answer and then asked.

"Sore, it's been a long time since I got shot by a poisoned arrow." She answers.

"You've been shot before?" I ask.

"Yes, this has to be my third time of getting shot, but I always survive, it takes a lot more than a poisoned arrow to kill me." She answers.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." I admitted as she leaned her head on her hand with a look that was trying to see if I was being serious.

"Jack worried about someone other than himself, that's a first." She replied sarcastically, but for some reason I didn't laugh at that.

"I'm serious." I say seriously.

"Uh huh sure you are." She replied not believing me.

"Fine don't believe me when I say that I was afraid that I lost my best friend." I reply in frustration an prepared to walk away until she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You really are serious aren't you?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, look I may joke a lot, been when it comes to something that I find serious, like kids being terrorized by Pitch or one of my friends hurt, then that's when I don't find a care to make a sarcastic remark." I answer sitting back down on the chair I've been sitting in all night.

Raina looked surprised by this, but thankfully she didn't make any sarcastic remark's about what I said.

"I'm sorry, it's just you don't strike me as the serious type, plus I'm not used to having anyone worrying about me when I get injured." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"Well get used to it, because your going to be stuck with me until you recover." I reply with a grin.

"Ok I think I'm still under the effects of the arrow, because I thought I just heard you say that you were going to help me recover." She says with a worried expression, but I know she was hiding the sarcastic smile that was working it's way up on her face.

"Nope, but you did hear right." I reply trying to hold back my laugh.

"Yippee." She replies lying back down on her pillow.

After that, the days went by and I stayed by Raina's side throughout her time of recovery. I had to help feed her for a few days since she was too weak to hold onto anything I tried putting in her hands. When she got stronger, I helped her stand and I held onto her as we walked into the gardens everyday. The other's would come in to help as well and also entertain Raina when she was able to sit in a chair. Santa would tell his stories, Sandman would have us play a game of charades, Tooth and Raina would sit and talk while they made crowns out of the flowers from the garden, Bunny and Raina would paint easter eggs, and then me and Raina would just talk, tell jokes, and mess around with each other. During this time, we sort of forgot Pitch and the other Titan's. I noticed that Raina smiled more, but then she would be in her room looking out the window with a worried expression. I would comfort her and then the matter would be forgotten for a little while. During this time, I felt something, for some reason, whenever I was around Raina, I felt more happier and I wanted to be around her more and more, but I wasn't sure why. I guess only time will tell.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry that you had to wait a while for this, but I seriously didn't have much inspiration when I was trying to write this. I hope that you guys like this chapter and I hope to read more reviews. I will be trying to write another chapter, but I don't know when I'll update, it depends if I get inspired. If any of you have any ideas on what I should do, or what you would like to see happen in this book, please let me know, giving me ideas helps. So thanks again, review, favorite, follow, you know what to do lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Training

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

It's been nearly two weeks since Raina got shot and I have been worried she might never be fully recovered. Until one day I walked into her room to see if she was resting, but she wasn't there. I walked into the dining room where some of my fellow Guardian's were.

"Has any of you seen Raina?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah she's in the training room, come on I'll show you where it is." Bunny answered as he lead me to the room.

The training room was covered with different things that would help anyone prepare for a fight. There was dummies for sword or magic practice, depending what you want to use, there were targets for bows, and there was an outdoor area for different obstacle courses. There were even weapons in different spots in the rooms, some of them I didn't recognize. When I walked in there, I found Raina holding Valdran, who was attacking one of the dummies in the room.

**Raina's Point of View**

I woke up really early this morning, more like at the crack of dawn, feeling energetic and antsy. Actually I felt better and back to myself. I decided to waste all my energy by training on my sword skills. I hadn't eaten breakfast since I wasn't very hungry, but I had to eat sooner or later. The poor dummy I was fighting against was cut in so many areas that I was sure it was going to crumble soon.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I heard Jack ask when I was preparing to strike again.

"Feeling too energetic to do that." I answer taking a break and I set Valdran on a table.

"I'm surprised you are training." Jack replies.

"And why wouldn't I be?" I ask and he just shrugs his response.

I could tell he was worried about me, because he just went silent when I asked my question. I know most people would wait a little while before they go back to preparing for a war that will happen, but I'm not most people. Ever since I learned how to use a sword, I trained for a war if any would occur. Whenever I got injured, I waited a little while until I knew for sure I could hold a sword on my own and I go right back into my normal habits.

"Look Jack, I know that your worried about me, but I have to be ready for a battle that will occur again." I say after the few minutes of silence.

"I know, but I just don't want to see you get hurt." he replies.

"Which is why I need to train, I have to train hard to not have something happen to me like before, we all do, which is why I would like it if you helped me with my training and I could help you with yours." I say and he mockingly looks at me with a shocked expression.

"What makes you think I need training?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Jack just because you survived one battle against the Titan's forces, doesn't mean you don't need to train for anymore attacks." I answer.

"Alright, so how are we going to train?" He asked.

"First you could help me with my dodging skills, for they are not as great as my other skills." I answer.

"You don't say." He says and I hit his shoulder for that.

We started helping each other dodge different objects, but we started off with smaller objects like arrows and worked our way up to bigger things. I tried teaching him how to shoot a bow, but apparently he couldn't get the hang of it, so I gave him a cross bow. I would stand in front of a target and practiced dodging the arrows. Me and Jack trained and then the others joined. We helped each other out in progressing different skills. Since me and Jack had magic, we agreed to wait to train on using them until our other skills progressed. Every morning me Jack would run for a while and then we would go back into the training room to work on our other skills. I was fluent in the art of swordsmanship and archery, but I hadn't shot a bow in a long time, I started to wonder if I lost my ability to do so. I was nervous when I picked up my bow for the first time in a thousand years and Jack seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched me just stand there looking at my bow.

"I haven't used a bow in a very long time, I'm kind of nervous I lost the ability to shoot." I answer.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't lost the ability, but why haven't you used it?" He replies and then asks.

"I used to be a hunter, but when I became Mother Nature, I stopped using it since I was the protector of all life and I didn't want to harm any of the creatures of the world." I answer.

"Well just because you stopped using it to kill animals, doesn't mean there aren't any other uses for it, come on." He replies nodding towards the target at the end of his sentence.

I sighed and took a deep breath, I took an arrow and pulled the bow string back and waited until I knew for sure I could hit the target. When I let go of the string, the arrow soared towards the target, hitting the center. I was amazed on how I still got it, I guess what they say about you can never forget how to ride a bike, qualifies to my experience with a bow and arrow.

"Good job." Santa says coming up behind me and patting me on the back and when I looked behind me my friends were smiling at me for my accomplishment.

After I became successful in my nonmagical abilities, I started training on how to use my powers without my staff. I practiced in the garden since that is where I can practice using nature.

"Why aren't you using your staff." Jack questioned when he saw me using my abilities without my staff.

"I don't need it, my staff helps me, but it's not the source of my powers, like yours, and I'm starting to think that my powers may be enhancing." I answer.

"What makes you think that?" He asked sitting on a stone that was close to where I was.

"Remember that giant shield I created to block that tree that one of Barren's creatures were throwing at me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the most amazing things I've seen you do." He answers and I blushed at that, curse my unexplainable blushes.

"Well that was the first time I've ever made something of that size, I wasn't using the staff then to help me do it and so I am hoping that if I train, I can do something even more amazing than that display I did." I reply and then an idea came to my mind.

I looked at the stone that Jack was sitting on and I raised my hand and when I did, the stone flew up in the air with Jack sitting on top.

"Woah, how did you do that?" He asked and the next thing he knows, he is lying on his back and the stone falls back on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Ok, that is added to my embarrassing moments list." Jack groans as he tried to sit up.

"So what was worse, falling on your back and having a stone a few feet away from you or failing at trying to scare me and being wrapped up and hanging upside down by Jungle vines?" I teased, remembering that incident from when I didn't remember who I was and was learning how to use magic, Jack sent me a glare that said "I will get you."

I bursted out laughing and then he too. We stayed outside for a while until it got dark and I wanted to get some rest for my friends don't know what's in for them in the training room tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Ok another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one, for I sure did. I hope to read more reviews and if you have any confusions or questions plz notify me and I will help answer them. Well Goodnight my readers and I will update again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Maze

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

"Alright everybody hurry up and finish eating and meet me in the training room." Raina said as she headed towards the training room.

"Is it just me, or does she have something in the training room we won't like?" I asked my fellow Guardian's.

"Well let's get in there and find out." Bunny replies and we all follow him to the training room.

When we got there, we saw Raina standing beside a metal door that I haven't even noticed before.

"Alright Raina what is it you wanted us to see?" Santa asked everyone's question.

"Behind this door lies a maze that has different environments, most of these environments are the same as the Titan's powers, now I've never used this before so I think we should put it to good use, this maze has different surprises for a different person, once we all go in there, we will be separated and placed into any specific environment, whether it's fire, earth, water, ice, air, or darkness, we will all have to face what lies behind this door, and the first person who finds their way out wins the competition." She answers telling us what was behind that door and I look at her in shock.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm up for a little competition." Bunny says rolling his shoulders, preparing himself for them competition.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Tooth exclaimed happy for some competition.

"Alright lets get inside." Santa says and Raina opens the door and we all walk inside.

Once I stepped inside, I was in a environment that I at first thought was good for me. The environment was earth. I started walking through the maze and a lot of the time I came to a dead end, but that was only one of the good things about this maze, I am going to shine a light of what the bad things were. I started walking through the maze and then everything goes silent, I wondered what was going to happen until I started feeling the ground shaking and when I looked behind me a bolder was rolling towards me. I started running until I turned left and the bolder rolled past me and it hit the wall and broke into a million pieces. I started to think that I shouldn't have agreed to going into this maze when arrows started shooting towards me until I turned right. The next thing I know I'm in like a desert waste land and the ground started shaking and cracking until there was the creatures that we fought in New Zealand. I raised my staff and started turning them into ice sculptures and I thought I had beaten them all, but no more came. I started to do the same thing, but the more of these creatures I killed, more creatures popped out of the earth. I decided it was a good idea to run, since obviously I couldn't kill them all on my own. I kept running and I glanced behind me to find they were chasing me and the next thing I know, I was back in the training room.

"Aha Jack you made it." Santa exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm alive, I was in an earthen environment and that was awful." I replied as I bent down and tried to catch my breath.

"You think that was awful, I was in a icy realm and I didn't think I would have lasted much longer in there until I finally made it out." Bunny replied trying to warm himself up and I just rolled my eyes.

"What environments were you guys in." I asked the three older Guardian's.

"I had air." Santa answered.

"I had water, I hate water." Tooth replied and I was surprised to hear her say hate.

"Why?" I asked confused on what was so bad about water.

"Well for one thing I kept on getting attacked by water creatures that we jumping out of the water to get me, thank goodness I was able to fly over it, and my wings can't handle getting water on them, it makes it harder for me to fly." Tooth answered.

"What about you Sandy?" I asked and Sandy answered by showing me a moon floating over his head and I guessed that he was placed in a dark environment, I felt bad for him.

"Well it's over, and I don't even care about it anymore since I win." Santa replied and then smirked.

Tooth and Bunny started arguing about that and I glanced over to Sandy who just rolled his eyes and I laughed at that. Then I started feeling an odd sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and I started feeling worried. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this when everyone was here, but that's when I realized that there was one person who was not here, Raina.

"Where's Raina?" I asked and the group went silent.

"She hasn't come out of it yet." Santa answered and once that hit me, I started to get even more worried.

I went over to the door, but it wouldn't budge. I tried everything to get it open, but nothing would happen.

"Jack stop even if you can get in there, you won't be placed in her environment." Santa said trying to stop me.

I stopped to think and that's when it hit me.

"What environments did Raina say there were?" I asked hopefully the others would remember.

"Earth, water, ice, air, fire, and darkness." Tooth answered.

"If I had earth, Santa had air, Tooth you had water, and Sandy had darkness, then that leaves-." I stopped when I realized what environment she's in.

"Crikey she's in fire!" Bunny said when he caught on what I was going to say.

"Alright nobody panic, I'm sure she will be out soon." Santa said trying to calm us down.

"She's not going to survive!" I nearly shouted.

"Now you listen to me Jack, Raina may look to be fragile, but she has the heart of a fighter and no matter what situation she has ever been in, she always survives, and I promise you Jack she will survive." Santa said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" Tooth asked.

"We wait." Santa answered and we all watched the door, waiting for Raina to come back.

**Author's Note: Ok guys I'm back, so what do you think of this chapter? I wrote this bc I thought it was a neat idea and I hope you guys thought so too. Well I hope to read some reviews and I will update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Escaping the Flames and an Awkward Talk with Bunny

**Raina's Point of View**

I followed the others through the door into the maze. I was inside a fiery waste land and even though I have been in there for a few minutes, my eyes were already burning and I had a hard time trying to breathe. I had to squint my eyes to be able to see where I was going, but that wasn't enough. I have developed a fear of fire ever since the day my mom died. Sure enough I could feel the fear kicking in and I started to panic. The one thing that was in my mind was to run and so I did.

I ran through the maze, jumped over anything that was caught on fire and I thought I was doing alright until my big surprises started. Balls of fire started flying towards me and I jumped away from them until they crashed to the ground behind me. I didn't look back as I continued forward and I thanked myself for running ever morning with Jack, otherwise I would have lost my breath really easily. Then I got to a part of the maze where the smoke was so black, that I couldn't see straight ahead. I kept looking for a way to run, but then surprise number two started. A creature made out of fire, that looked to be a griffin, walked out of the smoke and all I could think of was "Oh come on!". I left Valdran back in the training room and I told myself how stupid I was. Then I thought of using my magical abilities to help me. I used air, but that was a big mistake. The air circled the fire griffin and created a fiery tornado that was heading towards me. I used earth to create a shield like I did the last time as the flames charged towards me. Then when the tornado was gone, the griffin was still there and it was going to charge. I raised my hands towards it as a huge gust of wind made it fly back and it crashed to the ground in a hundred pieces. I would have used water, but there wasn't any in this environment.

Once the griffin was down, I took that as a chance to run and I used air to clear the smoke from my path. I could see the exit and hope filled through me, but that all faded once a tree fell and was very close to falling on top of me if I hadn't jump out of the way, but one of it's branches hit me in the chest, causing me to fall on my back in pain. I felt as if I was going to black out, but I heard a voice calling my name and I felt as if I recognized that voice that allowed me to force myself to keep my eyes open. I slowly got to my feet and slowly made my way towards the exit. I could tell I sprained my ankle, but that didn't stop me from making my way towards the exit. I raised my hand, expecting to open a door, but the next thing I know is I walked straight into the training room and was welcomed by my worried friends.

"What happened?" Bunny asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Tooth questioned.

"Are you all right." Jack asked.

"Guys enough." Santa ordered and I sent him a grateful smile as I made my way to a chair.

"Can someone get me some water?" I asked, taking my boots off and rubbing my hurt ankle.

"Here." Santa said handing me a cup of water, which I drank the whole thing and took the ice and placed them on my ankle.

"Raina what happened to you?" Tooth asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well surprise surprise, my environment was fire." I say and started coughing.

"Come on, go get some rest, we'll ask questions tomorrow." Santa said helping me to my room.

Once I was in my bed, I was out quicker than a rabbit.

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Once Santa took Raina to her room, Sandy left to do his job as a Guardian and Tooth did the same. It was only me and Bunny in the Training room, who was painting an egg as usual.

"She'll be fine don't worry." Bunny said not looking up from his egg.

"I'm not worried." I replied, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Sure you are, after all who wouldn't be worried for someone as special as Raina." Bunny replied.

"Bunny where are you saying?" I asked and he looked up at me with an expression that said "Are you serious?".

"What I am saying Jack is that you like this girl." He answered, and I was caught off guard by that statement.

"Bunny I like her as a friend nothing more." I respond.

"Jack don't be stupid, we're your friends and you don't get as worried about us as you get worried about her." Bunny replied rolling his eyes.

"That's because she's different." I replied not listening to what I was saying.

"How? Jack she's a thousand and sixteen years old, older than the rest of us and she's fought in more battle's than we ever have, what makes her so different to where you have to worry about her so much" Bunny questioned and I didn't have an answer to that.

We stood their in awkward silence for a few moments before Bunny spoke up.

"Look, why don't you tell me what makes her different than the rest of us." Bunny suggested and reluctantly I replied.

"Well, she's has this fierce expression that could silence anyone, she's full of life and see's the world differently than how we see it, she has a sense of humor that is makes it more fun to be around her, she has a sad expression and she hides it so nobody feels sorry for her, she gets defensive when someone tries to learn about her past, and I don't know what else to tell you." I replied.

"And a do you feel drawn to be closer to her?" He asked and I started to remember that time in the kitchen where she burnt her hand and I used my power to heal her and it took me a little while to realize I was still holding on to her hand.

"Oh enough with this." I said walking away.

"You care for her a lot more than your letting on, there's no denying it." Bunny shouted at me and I kept on walking.

I walked around the garden in silence and I kept on thinking about what Bunny said. Do I care about Raina in the way Bunny was implying? I was clueless on the matter. Sure I liked being around Raina, she's the best friend I ever had. However there has been those moments when I did wanted to be closer to her than usual. I kept on walking and kept on thinking about what Bunny said. I even asked Man on Moon to help me with my confusion and as usual didn't have a reply. I guess he wanted me to figure it out on my own and so that's what I spent the rest of the night doing, trying to figure out if I was in love with my best friend.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, another chapter yay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I had fun writing it while listening to Two Steps From Hell, which definitely is some great music to listen to while writing. I want to know what you guys think of what was going on in Jack's point of view and I hope to read your reviews about it. I am going to try to post another chapter soon, so keep your eyes open. Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Before the Flames

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

Dawn came and I was nowhere near to figuring out what has been running through my head and I was just about to come to a conclusion when a scream could be heard coming from Raina's room. I flew to her room, which was covered in plants. In the room, I found Raina tossing and turning and I went to try to wake her up, but she beat me to it. She woke up shaking and sweating and I immediately went over to her and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Hey it was just a dream." I said reassuring her that everything was alright.

"I hate dreams." she replied.

"You want to tell me about it?" I tried asking her and as usual she got in her defensive state.

"No I'm fine." She answered.

"Come on Raina, tell me." I pleaded, wanting to know what her dream was about so that way I could help her get over it.

She looked away and I turned her head to look back at me, as my face pleaded for her to tell me about it. She sighed and muttered something about my consistent need to know things.

"I dreamed that I was in a fiery wasteland and I tried to do everything in my power to keep the flames away from me, but the flames were immune to my power and they kept on coming towards me, until I was consumed by the fire." She said, wrapping her arms around herself, not because she was cold by me, but from the dream she had.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I am afraid of fire." She replied.

"Hey your not the only one." I said, which made her smile.

"What the great Jack Frost afraid of something, that is a first." She said in a mocking tone.

We both burst out laughing for a long time and when we finally stopped, we looked at each other and I noticed how her eyes were a light green with gold hues and I found them beautiful. Wait did I just thought that out loud? Raina noticed how I was looking at her and looked away with a blush and then realized that she was still in bed, she was going to make a comment when Bunny bursted in the room.

"We've got a problem mate." Bunny said with a worried expression and the next thing I know, Raina was finished with putting her armor on and putting Valdran in it's sheathe.

**Raina's Point of View**

We walked into the library where my other fellow Guardian's were waiting for us.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked Santa.

"Something's happening in Hawaii." Santa answered observing the globe that had a flashing red light glowing where Hawaii was.

I place my hand on my staff and twisted it. The globe disappeared and was replaced with a hologram like thing and I sighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I heard Jack ask and I turn around with a grim expression.

"I fear that the volcano Mauna Kea is beginning to erupt, which means that Fury's handiwork is just getting started." I answer, not looking forward to this battle.

"Then we better go and stop him." Bunny replied heading out of the room.

"I thought that Mauna Kea was just a mountain." Jack said confused.

"No it's a volcano, however, the last time it erupted was long before I was born and I'm sure that whatever Pitch and the others have planned isn't going to be good." I replied, yep definitely not looking forward to this.

Jack saw my reaction and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. Sighing, I picked up my staff and it wrapped itself around my arm like it did last time and then I went over to where the others were getting on the sleigh. I didn't feel like using my staff to transport me there and plus if I tried to stop Fury on my own, I was going get killed, so I needed backup.

Once on the sleigh, we flew up in the air and Santa threw a snow globe in the air, opening a portal to our destination. I could feel the hot air and I knew that Fury was here. As if he could sense I was here, a creature of fire shot up towards us and took form of a flaming griffin like the one in the maze.

**Nobody's Point of View**

"Crikey look at the size of that big fella!" Bunny said as he got his boomerang ready to be thrown at the flaming griffin.

"Alright nobody panic, it's just one, we can handle him." Santa replied, getting his weapons ready and more flying flaming creatures were rising to the sky.

"You were saying." Bunny said.

"So what's the plan guys?" Tooth asked, keeping her eyes on the griffin.

While the others were keeping an eye on the creatures in the sky, Jack and Raina looked down at the ground where more of the creatures were charging towards a city closest to the Mauna Kea volcano. As if they could read each others thoughts, they looked up and nodded at the plan that they both formed in their heads.

"Bunny, Tooth, & Sandy, take care of the one's on the ground, while me, Santa and Jack will stay up here and take care of these bad boys." Raina said, telling her friends of the plan.

"Question, how are we suppose to reach the ground without these guys chasing after us?" Bunny asked, not thinking that this plan was well thought through.

"I will distract them." Jack said and everyone looked at him as if he had gone nuts.

"Jack don't, they'll kill you." Raina replied with a pleading stare that showed that she was worried for his safety.

"I fought creatures similar to these that tried to kill me and I'm still here." He replied, with an expression that showed he was going to do it any way.

"Fine, but be careful." Raina said and Jack nodded as he flew up in the air.

"Hey you roasted pieces of chicken, come and get me!" Jack shouted and flew away and the creatures chased after him.

"Alright lets get this party started." Bunny said as they flew down towards the ground and everyone prepared for the battle.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know you guys were expecting more action, but I'm still trying to figure out how I should do this next battle, I have a lot of ideas running through my head that I could use for the next chapter, but I'm still going to have to figure out which one's I'm going to use. So plz review, comment, thank you all my lovely readers and I will update again soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Battle of the flames

**No ones Point of View**

Bunny jumped from the sleigh and started attacking the creatures of fire. Tooth and Sandy followed in pursuit and did the same. Then Santa, with Raina on board, flew his sleigh to join Jack in the fight in the air. Drawing Valdran out, Raina attacked any of the creatures that flew to near the sleigh, while Santa flew the sleigh. Jack was surrounded by the creatures that chased him and when four of them started to charge towards him, he flew down away from them as the creatures crashed into each other and he flew back to the sleigh and landed next to Raina. The creatures that crashed into each other seemed to morph into one body and became a more of a dragon than a griffin.

"How are we supposed to stop these guys?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we need to think of something and fast." Santa replied, keeping his eyes on the sky.

Meanwhile on the ground, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth fought the creatures that looked like fiery goblins. Every time they attacked them, the creatures would morph into a bigger creature.

"Crikey, what does it take to stop these guys?" Bunny asked the same question as Jack did.

"I don't know, but we got make sure they don't get to the city." Tooth replies.

"Hey Tooth catch!" Raina shouts and throws Valdran to her.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Tooth asked once she caught the weapon.

"Use it, these things are made out of fire, which is why she gave it to you so you don't burn your wings." Bunny answers throwing his boomerang at an incoming fire goblin.

Back up in the air.

"What are you going to use to defend yourself now that Tooth has your sword?" Jack asked as Raina moved towards the back of the sleigh.

"My bow." Raina answers and shoots a fire griffin.

Jack flew back off the sleigh and started to try to turn the fire griffins into ice statues, but then he remembered, fire isn't affected by ice. On the sleigh, Raina was shooting the creatures with her bow from left and right and each creature would morph into the fire dragon. That's when she heard it.

"_Raina." _A voice whispered.

"Who's there?" Raina asked looking around, searching for the voice that sounded familiar.

"_Why do you fight when you know you will lose this battle?" _The voice whispered again.

"Fury." Raina whispered to herself as she realized who it was that was taunting her.

"_You will lose the one you care about, just like you lost the one you cared about all those years ago." _Fury's distant whisper taunted.

"Woah." Jack shouted as he dodged away from the creatures that were now all morphing into one body.

Slowly the creatures all morphed into one being. The being was giant and if it wasn't for it's hands and human like head, it would have been considered a giant troll. This being was a giant and it's giant hands were trying to whack everyone out of the sleigh.

"Hang on, it's going to get bumpy." Santa said as he tried to fly away from the fiery giant.

"Hey big fella up here!" Jack shouted as he tried to get the giant's attention.

"Jack no!" Raina shouted as Jack went around and around the giant's head.

Standing up on the edge of the sleigh, Raina was about to jump when Santa pulled her back in.

"What are you doing?" Santa asked.

"I've got to help!" Raina replied.

"You can't fly!" Santa reminded her.

"I'm Mother Nature, I've got to be able to do it sometime." Raina said and jumped off the sleigh.

**Raina's Point of View**

I was falling, I could feel the rush of the wind and at first I wondered if I was plunging to my death. Then I started to think of a time when I was a little girl and I told my mother that I've always wanted to fly and she said "You can do anything as long as you believe it is possible". Then I remembered the first time I went flying with Jack, how scared at first I was, but then when I flew again, I realized how magnificent it felt to fly in the air and see the world from up above. During my thought process, I didn't realize what had just happened, but when I opened my eyes, I saw myself floating in the air. My staff was still around my arm, so I realized that it didn't have anything to do with it. I was flying on my own without Jack's or my staff's help, but my joy didn't last for long, for I remembered that I was still in a battle. Flying up in the air, I raised my hands and sent a huge gust of wind towards the giant and the wind somehow was able to blind him.

"Your flying?!" Jack questioned and said in amazement.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"A little." Was his answer and that's when disaster struck.

With the giant not able to see, it used its hands to try to find something to hold onto, but instead of finding anything to hold onto, it smacked it's fist into Jack so hard that he went flying backwards unconscious and his staff fell down the opposite direction.

"JACK!" I screamed as I flew after him.

I kept on flying down further and further and when I finally caught him, we were so close to the ground. Jack was still unconscious and I noticed burn marks on his jacket. I flew to a spot where I knew where he'll be safe and I flew back towards the giant. I felt anger flowing through me as I charged at the giant. Raising my hands, I didn't think of the giant fire tornado I was creating, nor the giant wave from the lake that was rising up in the sky towards the giant. I moved my hands and everywhere I moved them, the things that I created were moving closer and closer to the giant, until the tornado and the wave joined together and swirled around the giant, turning it into stone. I started to feel my anger dissipate and seeing the creature frozen in it's prison, I closed my palms into a fist and the stone statue of a giant started to crumble and break into a thousand pieces.

A feeling of dread and uneasiness started flowing through me and it's something I haven't felt in a very very long time. I turned around and saw Jack in the same state as when I left him.

"Jack!" I shouted as I flew towards him.

"Please don't be dead." I whispered.

I started to feel like I was dying inside. I watched many people die during my lifetime, starting with my mother. The last time I watched someone I cared about dying, tore me apart. I didn't want to lose anyone else I cared about, especially Jack. Sitting there next to Jack made me realize something. I was clueless as to why I would always blush whenever Jack was around and why I so easily opened up to him and let my guard down. Now I know the reason, it's because I had started to care for Jack for more than a friend. The last time I vowed to never care for someone like that again, but it seems I have broken my vow.

"Please come back, don't leave me here." I cried as I tried to wake Jack up.

"Raina?" Someone shouted, it sounded like Bunny.

"Over here!" I shouted back and the others soon came in pursuit.

"Oh no, what happened?" Tooth asked as she gasped at the sight of Jack.

"We need to get him back to North Pole if we're going to save him?" Santa said as he came over and picked Jack up.

"The North Pole why?" Bunny asked, even though the answer was obvious, but I wasn't in the mood to care.

"We need to put snow on him in order to heal him." Santa answered.

"Well lets hurry." Tooth said and we all go to the sleigh.

I stayed behind for a moment, trying to figure out where Jack's staff went, but Sandy came up to me with it in his hand. Once we were on the sleigh, Santa used a snow globe to make us a portal to the North Pole, where hopefully we can heal Jack.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, It's late right now, so I'm not going to say a whole lot, except for Review your reaction and I will write another chapter soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Another Past History Told

**Raina's Point of View**

Once we got to the North Pole, Santa and the others rushed Jack into another room. I didn't know what they were doing in hopes to heal Jack, so while I waited for answers, I went into the room that I stayed in when I lost my memories. I sat on the small bed and wrapped my knees and laid my head on them, feeling drained from the ordeal and also I could feel tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I waited for who knows how long, until Tooth came in.

"Here's your sword, Jack is going to be alright, Santa had the yeti's bring in large pile's of snow and had them lay it on top of Jack, his wounds started to heal immediately and so all he needs now is rest." Tooth explained as she set Valdran on a table and I felt some relief, but I still felt like I was dieing inside.

"Thank you." I said and Tooth looked at me with a worried expression.

"Raina when you gave me your sword, I started seeing strange images and they were all about you and Jack." Tooth said.

"What were they about?" I asked not looking up at her.

"Well in one it was with you and Jack in your kitchen holding hands." Tooth answered and remembering how I blushed then started to make me blush now.

Tooth saw this and a big smile started to form on her face.

"You like him!" Tooth exclaimed happily.

"No." I lied.

"Raina Evarwood, seeing how your blushing right now definitely concludes that you do like him, you have to tell him!" Tooth exclaimed crossing her arms as she didn't believe me, but that smile never left her face.

"I can't." I nearly shouted which surprised her.

"Why not, I'm sure he feels the same way." Tooth said, thinking I was just afraid to tell him, which I was, but that's not the point.

"No really I can't tell him, if I do bad things will happen like it did before." I said and Tooth was again shocked at my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Tooth asked and I felt reluctant to tell her everything about my past, even the things I hadn't told Jack.

I started pacing the room and Tooth waited until I calmed down enough to tell her my past. I started off telling her what I told Jack all those weeks ago and when I was done, Tooth felt sympathy for me.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea what had happened before me and the others came along, but I don't think that should stop you from telling Jack how you feel." Tooth said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand." I said moving away.

"Then help me understand." Tooth said and I decided that it was time to tell someone something from my past that also made me who I am today.

"Before everything happened, there was another person in our group, his name was James and besides me, he was the closest to Pitch who was known as Peter at the time. Like Peter, he liked to tease me, but he wasn't as bad as Peter was. After my mother died, James started to become the one who comforted me, it took me time to move on from my loss and James was always there, every tear I cried, every nightmare I had, every time I needed someone to talk to, he was always there. James became my best friend and at the time I didn't know why, but every battle us Titan's fought, James would always be there to make sure I stayed alive. During the journey, I started to become closer with the others, Delilah now known as Prism, was like a sister to me, I always knew that she liked Peter, Pitch, a lot and she noticed straight away that I was starting to build feeling towards James. When I realized it myself, she was the first person I talked to about it. She told me that I should tell him and it was difficult for me to tell James how I felt, because we were hardly alone. Then one night, a village had a festival for us and I finally got a chance to be alone with James. I told him how I felt about him and he told me that he had always had a crush on me, but never told me for he was afraid about what I would say. Then I became Mother Nature and Peter and the others became who they are now. Pitch wanted to find a way to make me weak and he soon found a way. Prism told him about me and James and he used that as an advantage. James confronted Pitch and tried to reason with him, when I found out, I ran to find him. When I got to where they were, Pitch took James sword and killed him. From that day forward I vowed to never have feelings towards anyone like that again and now I have broken that vow for now I have feelings for Jack and there is one thing I am certain, is that if Pitch knows about my feelings towards Jack, he will do the same thing to him as to what he did to James." I told her and when I was done, she had the most shocked expression I had ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea." She said.

"Of course you don't, but now that makes you the first person I've told about what else happened back then." I replied feeling hot tears going down my face.

Seeing my reaction, she came over to me and comforted me. When I was done crying, she stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you." I said and she stopped what she was doing.

"I won't, but what are you going to do if Jack come's and tell's you how he feels?" She replied and asked.

"The thing that I makes me want to die inside, I have to break his heart." I answer, staring out the window as she left the room.

**Authors Note: Ok everybody, what did you think of this heart wrenching chapter? Did I do good at writing this, tell me if you hate me for what I am prepared to do to Jack's and Raina's relationship. Your going to hate me more in the next chapter, I'm just saying. If you have any questions feel free to ask and plz send a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Heartbreak

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I woke up in an infirmary at the North Pole, feeling like a mountain fell on me. Bunny and Sandy was in the room standing next to me, well Sandy just floated since he couldn't stand, and when I opened my eyes, I swear they scared the living daylights out of me.

"Do you have to stand over me like that?" I asked as I tried to get in a sitting position without feeling pain.

"Well his ability to speak is still intact." Bunny said to Sandy who just laughed, if you count that as laughing.

"How long was I out?" I asked, not in the mood to hear more of Bunny's jokes.

"Three days, how much do you remember?" Bunny shrugs and then asks.

"Not much, I just remember fighting the fire demons or whatever they're really called and then Raina jumping out of the sleigh-" I answer and then stopped when I remembered what happened before I fell.

"Where's Raina?" I asked worried that something happened to her.

"Calm down, she's fine, she's been worried sick about you incase you were wondering." Bunny answers, reassuring me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, thinking that he was just messing around with me, I mean Raina worried about me that seems unlikely, but for some reason I felt that it was likely that she was worried about me.

"Hmmm let me think, she hasn't been eating much, she barely comes out of her room unless it's to check on you and she hasn't been getting much sleep either, we couldn't handle seeing her be like that anymore so Santa had her go home." Bunny answers and I started to get worried again.

"What you had her stay home alone, what if Pitch comes back?" I asked and I for some reason was freaking out at the fact the Raina was at her home alone.

"Calm down, Pitch can't hurt her there now that she knows who she is, wherever she's around nature she can't be harmed." Bunny reminded me and I felt a little bit better, but I still worried about her.

Bunny and Sandy saw my expression and both looked at each other as if they knew a secret I didn't.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what they were thinking.

"Have you thought about what I said back in the training room?" Bunny asked and I started to feel signs that I was blushing, which is impossible for me.

"What does it matter?" I answer and asked.

"Come on Jack it's a simple question do you like Raina or you don't, and don't say you don't because by the way you act around her proves otherwise, crikey I've been hanging around Tooth for too long." Bunny replies and starts getting creeped out at the fact he was starting to kind of sound like Tooth.

"I don't know, I mean she's my best friend, she's fun to be around, she's kind and she's brave, but she keeps all her pain from the past locked up inside her and I want to be the one who comforts her and-." I start talking, but then stopped because I finally realized something that I have been having a hard time trying to figure out ever since the beginning of spring.

"Well?" Bunny asked wanting to know why I stopped, but I'm guessing my expression gave it away, because he chuckled.

"You were right, I like Raina." I answered and Bunny gave Sandy a look that said "I told you so".

"Well what are you still standing here for, go get her." Bunny replied and then with a grin did what he told me.

I flew to Raina's home and when I got there, I found her in her garden.

"Raina." I said and she stood up and when she saw me, was relieved to see me still alive.

"Wow sleeping beauty is finally up." She said with sarcasm, but her smile showed that she was just glad to see me still in one piece.

"Up and ready to stop Pitch." I replied returning the smile.

"So what brings you here?" She asked and I was feeling not ready to tell her how I felt.

"I have to tell you something." I answer and she looked at me with a curious expression.

"Oh what is it?" She asked.

"Raina when I found you, I didn't know what sort of crazy adventure it will put me up against, now that you remember who you are and you are Mother Nature again and Pitch is back, I started to realize that you are my best friend, but today I realized something else." I say, not sure why I haven't gotten straight to the point and stuck with this speech.

I looked up at Raina and saw her expression changed from happy to an uncomfortable one. I decided I should just tell her and hopefully it will bring her smile back.

"Raina I-" I started to say, but she just cut me off.

"No don't say it." She said with a serious tone.

"Why don't you want me to say it?" I asked confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Because you don't know what your talking about, you must have hit your head pretty hard." She answered trying to keep her distance.

"Raina I'm fine and I know exactly what I'm talking about, Raina I-" I start to say and yet again she cut me off.

"Don't say it." She said again and started to walk away from me.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"Acting like what?" She asked.

"Like your afraid of me." I answer and stand in front of her, blocking her path.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't want you to say that to someone unless your sure they're the right person." She replies and manages to get past me.

"What if your the right person?" I asked.

"That's the thing Jack, I'm not." She answers.

"Raina-" I start again and what is this the third time she's cut me off today? Man she needs to quit doing that.

"Jack don't." She replies in a fierce tone.

"Raina stop this." I say with the same fierceness in my voice.

"Jack no, you stop, I can't be with you." She replied turning to face me.

"Why?" I asked taken aback.

"Because I don't feel the same way." She answers and I felt like I've been hit in the chest.

"I'm sorry, but this cannot be." She replies and then I was left alone in the garden.

I left feeling as if my heart has been taken out of my chest. I flew until I came to a familiar place. I came to the place where Man on Moon made me who I am now. I sat in the grass, that was starting to get covered in snow, and hoped that no one will come and find me here.

I felt as if I was dieing on the inside and for the first time, wished I had died when I fell in the ice all those years ago so I don't have to feel the pain I am feeling right now. How could I have been such a fool. I should have seen this coming, but no stupid me always thinking that my life will always be fine ever since I became a Guardian.

Standing up, I threw rocks in the pond. I usually do this when I'm upset and I always feel better afterwards, but no matter how many rocks I threw, it doesn't make me feel better. I was going to throw another rock, but then I heard voices. I stopped what I was doing and had my staff ready for an attack. Then the voice started to turn to someone singing. The voice was hypnotizing and I wanted to follow it, but then someone came out from behind a tree. The person was a beautiful woman in a white dress and she was singing some ancient song that I couldn't place where it came from. As the woman continued to sing, I began to forget my troubles and then soon who I am.

**Author's Note: I'm Baaaaack, lol sorry it's been a while, ugh school has been keeping me busy. I hope to not take too long to update a chapter, but we'll see. I'm sorry if this is really long and I hope you don't hate me too much for what I just did to Jack's and Raina's relationship. Plz plz review and stay with me, bc it will all turn out fine in the end, or will it?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Suspicion and Betrayal

**Raina's Point of View**

After I told Jack that I didn't feel the same way about him, I ran to my room and stayed there the rest of the day. I knew that I had to say that to protect him, but that didn't stop me from crying. After that day, I didn't see Jack. Two months passed and I still haven't seen Jack, not even when we helped Bunny with Easter or other battles we fought against the Titan's. It's as if he never existed, which makes me worried. I looked in Burgess and asked Jamie if he had seen Jack, but he never did, and that was two months ago. Jamie promised to keep me posted and I was glad to have someone who would keep an eye out for Jack for me. Spring will soon come to a close and summer will be upon us.

"Where is he?" I asked Tooth.

"I'm not sure." Tooth answers.

"This is all my fault, if I had told him the truth maybe he would still be here, but then Pitch would kill him in order to weaken me." I say and I let the tears fall.

"It's going to be okay." Tooth replies pulling me in a hug.

"But what if it won't, what if it gets worse?" I ask.

"Now which boy would tell you that they would face whatever dangers with you?" Tooth asked, indicating to the boy I care about that's missing and the boy I care about who is dead.

"I don't know, they're both so similar and yet so different." I answer.

"Well if Jack and James were here, I think they would both agree that they would fight with you no matter the cost." Tooth replies and I knew that she was right.

After that it was like a blur, I don't remember much of what happened during the rest of that afternoon. However, that the evening wouldn't be filled with surprises.

That evening me and the others were in the dining room, eating dinner. There wasn't much conversation, because we were all weary and ready for this war to be over. Then the room started getting colder and the door opened and the person standing in the entryway was none other, Jack Frost. My shock must have shown on my face, for he turned his gaze towards me.

"What no hello's?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hello? We've been worried sick about you for two months and you finally show up and all you can say is hello!" I didn't know who was more surprised my friends or myself for shouting at Jack like I did, that's usually Bunny's job.

"Well I'm sorry, but I needed to be on my own for a while." Jack said not fazed by remark.

"What on earth for?" Bunny asked.

"I'm sure Raina can answer some of that question, but the other half is that I wanted to spend time with an important person. May I present my girlfriend Lily." Jack answered and then a girl, that looked the same age as me and Jack, appeared in the entryway.

The girl had pale white hair and silver eyes and I could tell she was a winter spirit. However, something in my gut twisted and I knew it was because Lily was in the room. The girl seemed familiar and I wasn't sure why, because I never set my eyes on her before. One thing was for certain, I didn't trust her or maybe it's the fact that I didn't like seeing her with Jack, either way I don't like it.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you all." Lily said sweetly and there is that pain in my gut again.

"It's nice to meet you too Lily." Santa said before I could say anything nasty.

"I'm sorry if I kept Jack away too long, I just found out that I'm a winter spirit not too long ago and Jack was helping me out." Lily said, yeah like that makes any difference.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, we're just glad that Jack is alright." Santa says and elbows me and me and the others, except for Sandy, said the same thing.

Then an idea formed in my head and Santa must have seen my face, because he started shaking his head.

"Hey Lily would you like to have tour of the place?" I asked and I swore I could see Santa and the others looking nervous in the corner of my eye.

"Sure." Lily answers and Jack starts to look as if he was going to follow, but I could see Lily give him a look that I couldn't tell what it meant and he stayed put while we started walking out of the room.

We walked through my garden and I kept on looking at Lily at the corner of my eye. She had a blank expression and being around her made me want to go mad.

"So, how did you and Jack meet?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Jack found me at the pond near Burgess and that was the day when Man on Moon made me who I am and we stayed there for a little while until I remembered who I was and while we were there I got to meet Jack's friend Jackie." Lily answered and I was confused, because there was no little boy by the name of Jackie.

"There's no little boy named Jackie." I said and I started to get a even worse bad feeling than before.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I said there is no little boy named Jackie." I answered.

"Of course there is, you must be confused." Lily replied and that's when I saw it, a scar on her cheek.

"Lily how did you get that scar?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh I don't know." Lily said and I knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, there is only one person who has that scar, because I'm the one who put it there, Delilah." I said and she grinned and then transformed back into her normal form.

I took out Valdran out of its sheath and prepared to attack. I kept my staff in it's bracelet like form, just in case I can secretly use it when I need to.

"And we have a winner, oh please Raina, you should know by now that I much prefer the name Prism." Delilah said and I could definitely see how she hasn't changed much since I last saw her.

"Oh yeah, well there is a word that rhymes with that name and it's prison." I said and she sent me an evil stare that should have made me run away, but experience has helped me to learn how to hold me ground.

"I see you haven't changed much since the last time we met, oh wait yes there is something different about you." She said and began circling around me. "I see that you have become braver since last time and oh I also see that you still have feelings for your long lost love." I flinched when she started to mention James and she grinned at that.

"I see that you still haven't married either, oh wait it's because you can't get the person who stole your heart all those years ago to feel the same way." I replied and I could see the hatred in her eyes when I started to mention how she has feeling for Pitch.

"How dare you!" She shouted and I could feel the temperature dropping.

She sent an ice spike at me and I deflected it by using the air to protect me and the ice spike flew straight towards her.

"No!" I heard someone shout as they pushed Prism out of the way.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked and Prism nodded her eyes filled with fake tears.

"Jack what are you doing, can't you see who she is?" I shouted at him and he got up and I saw an anger in him that I never thought I would see.

"Oh yes Raina, I can see everything clearly, I can see that you want to hurt the person I care about!" He shouted as he advanced towards me.

"You care about her? Jack can't you see that she is using you? She will kill you if she gets the chan-" I started to question him and was about to say more, but he pushed me to the ground.

"How dare you!" He shouted and I could feel the temperature dropping even more.

"How dare I, Jack she's a witch!" I shouted back as I got back up and that's when I felt something I never thought I would feel when I was with Jack.

A stinging on my face that came from Jack's hand when he hit me. I hit him back and I could see even more anger in him.

"I don't even understand why I became friends with you in the first place, you selfish, cruel, and you break anyones heart when your around them and I don't want to be anywhere near you." Jack said and those words were worse than being slapped in face.

"You don't mean that." I say feeling tears fall down my face as I took his hand.

"Actually I do." Jack replies coldly.

A tear falls from my face and lands on Jack's hand. Something changed in him, but I didn't stay long to find out what, because I was running. I ran out of my garden and ran out the door that led to my hidden world. I know I looked like a coward running away, but I couldn't help it. I blamed myself for what happened to Jack and I wished that someone would help me figure out how to free Jack from Prism's enchantment without hurting him in the process. As I was thinking and trying to stop the tears, I didn't hear someone coming up behind me.

"Hello Raina." A familiar voice said behind me and when I turned, I was looking at Pitch.

The next thing I know I started charging with Valdran in my hand and then I felt that all to familiar pain. I cried out in pain and tried to take the arrow out that was embedded in my shoulder, then something hit me and I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Hellooooooooooo Reviewers! Yes I am continuing this and no I won't stop until this story is complete. I am sorry that it's been a while since I last updated, but what can I say, school is keeping me away from working on this. Also another reason why I hadn't updated in so long is because I had a lot of ideas and I kept on trying to figure out how everything was going to turn out in the end, maybe something tragic? Romantic? Funny? Idk, but however it turns out I hope that you guys will like it. Anyways I hope that school won't keep me away from this for too long, but we shall see. Also the next chapters are going to get interesting and I will be introducing a character, but who will this person be, review on what you guys think who the person is and I will answer it in the next chapter maybe, you will just have to wait and see. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Mysterious Person in the Library

**Jack Frost's Point of View**

I don't remember anything that happened when I started hearing singing at the pond. My mind was frozen in time and I didn't start remembering until I felt something wet hit my hand. I looked at it and there was a tear frozen on my hand. Then I looked around and was confused as to why I was at Raina's home and that's when I saw her.

"Ah I see that your finally awake." The woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked confused on what was happening.

"Oh Jack can't you tell who I am?" The woman asked and that's when I realized who it was I was talking to.

"Your Prism." I answered noticing how the earth turned to ice below her feet.

"Yes and I do so thank you for helping us, but you are no longer any use to me." Prism said sarcastically, which made me confused.

I didn't understand what she was talking about, but then I heard a scream. I recognized that scream, it was Raina. I turned around to attack Prism, but she wasn't there. Then I started flying to where I heard Raina scream, but when I got there, I was startled to see that her little hidden world dead. All the plants were either dead or dying. I walked around in complete shock and then I felt my foot hit something. Looking down I was looking at something gold. Picking it up, I was holding something gold and was coiled like a snake and I realized what it was I was holding, Raina's staff.

"Jack!" I heard someone call out.

"Jack?" I heard Tooth come up behind me and I heard her gasp when she saw what I was holding.

"What happened?" Santa asked.

"They took her." I answered.

"Who?" Bunny asked.

"Raina." I answer.

"What, how?" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"Prism, she came to me at the pond and she used me to get to Raina." I answer and I didn't need to look up at them to know that they were shocked at this.

"We have to get her back before it's too late." Bunny said and I knew what he meant about that.

Without Raina, everything dies, trees, flowers, anything that lives and breathes will die if we don't get back Raina and I think I had an idea where she is.

"Yes, but where could they have taken her?" Tooth asked and Sandy made a question mark above his head to indicate he was just as clueless.

"I think I know." I say and began telling them what Raina once told me.

I told them that they have taken her to the Shadow realm and they were shocked, but they all agreed that it was the most likely place where they could have taken her. Although none of us knew how to get into the Shadow realm. So we came to the conclusion that I would stay here and they would all go to their own homes to look in their libraries, while I looked in Raina's, to find more information about how to get into the Shadow realm. I searched through various shelves and found few books about shadows, but none were about the Shadow realm. I was putting away some books back on the shelves, when I heard a creaking sound. Looking up, I noticed a door, that I was very certain wasn't there before, had opened. Picking up my staff, I walked into the door and found myself in a hidden part of the library. The room was filled with books and most of them were on the shelves. It felt as if no one has came been inside the room for years. I went over to one of the shelves and looked at the books it contained. Then I got the feeling that someone was watching me and when I turned around, nobody was there, but it still felt as if I wasn't the only one in the room.

I looked around the room and then I saw it, a shadow. Walking as silently as I could, I went over to where the shadow was and I raised my staff at where the shadow came from. Looking at who the shadow was coming from, I found myself face to face with a boy who looked to be the same age as me. The boy had hair that was a mix of blonde and brown and had sea green eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, black combat boots and a ring that was hanging on a chain around his neck. He didn't look too concerned that I had my staff a few feet from his face, instead he was calm as if this happens to him all the time.

"If your planning on using that, I'd use it on someone else." The boy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who are you?" I asked not dropping my staff.

"A friend." He answers and walks past me.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you!" I said as I flew back in front of him.

"Of course your not, your Jack Frost, the one who asks a lot of questions that people hesitate to answer." He replies doing the same thing as before, but this time walking over to pick one of the books off the floor and put it on one of the shelves.

"Do I know you?" I asked clearly confused on how he knows me.

"No, but I know you and I know what it is your looking for." He answers turning around to face me.

"What am I looking for?" I questioned to see if he really knows what I'm looking for.

"You seek what few have sought since the beginning of time, the entrance to the Shadow realm." He answers with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" I asked in shock.

"Like I said, I know you and I know lots of things like for example, Pitch and the other Titan's has returned and they have taken Raina." He answers leaving me even more shocked.

"Ok maybe you do know things, but you still haven't answered my question." I reply.

"And as I said before, I'm a friend, now will you please lower your staff before you knock something over." He replies and I did as I was asked.

For some reason this guy seemed so familiar and I couldn't place where I may have seen him before. We could have stayed in this room for hours without me getting answers from him. Not too much longer, I heard movement from the library and when I was about to turn around and see who it was, I heard a gasp and when I turned around I saw Tooth who had a shocked look on her face. Then soon the others came in and they too had shocked faces.

"I'm guessing you guys know him." I say annoyed on how they know him.

"Jack don't you know who he is?" Tooth asked and I looked back at him to see if I really do know him.

Looking at him again, I realized where it was I saw him before. Just like the others I too was shocked. I don't know how or why, but the person that I have been talking to hasn't been in my life, but in Raina's and the reason why I was shocked was because everyone, including Raina thought he was dead. The boy that should have been dead, stood in front of us and his name is James.

**Author's Note: Helloooooooooooo readers! Sorry for it being a little while, I have been working on this, but school has been making it difficult to finish it. I hope that I have shocked you all during this chapter, bc it would be weird if I didn't. Still confused on how and why the most shocking event in the story so far has happened, well keep reading to find out. Oh and there is going to be plenty of shocking things in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
